For the First Time
by XxXDDxXx
Summary: Lucy and Natsu have family problems..Can fate pull them together? What about love? Can they help eachother out? Dark pasts...Rated T for lots of language! Inspired by the song- For the First Time by The Script 3 Lyrics are also inside


**Listen up! Okay Hi :D I'ma just tell you, my readers that this FanFic has lots of swearing in it. I know I already said that in the summary…But I must warn you! I'm not all into the swearing but It would make the story…I guess interesting? I don't know :P Anyway **_**Italic words is what the**_ _**characters are thinking in their heads :)**_** Anyway…**

Natsu- 17 :o  
Lucy- 17 :o****

^_^ Um…This took me 2 days to write…and I got inspired by the song 'For the First time' by The Script :3 Enjoy and Please REVIEW 3  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOo****

For the First time  
**  
Lucy-  
** My eyes hurt, sore…My face felt stiff. I felt like a freaking zombie walking around with a pulse. My heart hurt so much…I thought for sure it would explode of emptiness! Sitting on my twin size bed my hands clenched into fists. I wasn't done throwing things around my room. Tears were pouring out my dark brown eyes, and my blond hair was sticking to my face. Ripping blank sheets of paper, throwing books and beating up my pillow, I finally leaned against the wall and grab chunks of hair and slid down to the floor. Sobbing into my hands I replayed what happened…

**She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart…**

I decided to get up and freaking do something with my life…I slowly walked to my bathroom and looked in the mirror. My face was pale and I had dark bags under my eyes. Groaning, I washed my face with soap that smelled like strawberries and vanilla. I dried my face and I still saw the dark circles. _Great_.

I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed my white coat off the coat hanger. It was raining when I walked out of the front door. The clouds were dark and mysterious looking. Locking up my home, I looked around. No one was out…Why would they? Hugging on to the collar of my light weather coat, I swear under my breathe wishing I grabbed a heavier coat. By time I reach my destination I'll be soaked!

**Natsu-  
**Watching a few idiots fighting at the bar was way better then getting kicked out of you home for good. Smirking I watched the fat dude get punched in his chubby face and falling into a table…Breaking it in half.

"Another!" I called out to the bar tender.

"Sure thing!" He called back as he fills a clean empty glass which soon is filled with wine.

**While I'm drinking jack all alone at my local bar…**

Taking the glass I drank it pretty fast. I get up from my seat and hand the man a tip and started walking out of the bar. When suddenly, I heard a different man's voice behind me.

"You leaving so early eh?" I heard him laugh. _Was he trying to pick a fight with me? _ I thought. I didn't turn to know he was running to me. Waiting till the right time…I spun around and punched the scrawny guy in the jaw. I watched him fly across the room until he flew out a wall. _He was totally picking a fight with me._ I thought smirking. I'm pretty sure I broke his jaw…If not, he must be a lucky man. I sighed and walked out the building into the rain.

**And we don't know how…**

How we got into this mad situation...

Only doing thing out of frustration-

Trying to make it work but man these times are hard!

I'm cold..And wet. _Damn…This water smells like fish! _I cursed. Head down I continued to walk. It's not like I have anywhere to go…I was kicked out of my home by my cruel, drunk, evil, crazy mother…Hell…She's more than that! I ran out of the freakin house before she pulled the trigger. So I'm not exactly in the warmest clothes. Whatever though…I just need to find a job so I can get a house. Before I ran for my life this morning I stole some money…okay like $300 dollars that my mom had before she went crazy. So I can survive for a while.

Walking down a street I see something bright. Squinting, I watch the thing move. _Oh it's just a girl._ I thought and walked towards her. I didn't want to ask why the hell she was out in the rain wearing a light weight jacket…It would be stupid of me. Clamping my hands together, I put them on the back of my head and closed my eyes for a second. When I opened them again the girl and I were inches away from each other. I she was looking at me. It looked like she was crying. Under her deep brown chocolate eyes were bags. Her face was pale but her cheeks were red as if she had been rubbing them. I stopped walking and stared at her. I knew she was looking at my black eye. Lucky for me my mom didn't punch me so hard it would swell up and close. I wanted to continue walking and look for a store or somewhere and find a stupid job. But she looked so sad and lonely…But I'm desperate.

"Where happened to you?" She asked softly. I swear the girl's voice was like honey. I heisted for a moment but finally spoke.

"Bitchy mother." I say and put my hands down by my side. "Sorry but I have to go..What's your name?" I asked.

"Lucy." The girl replied. Lucy…It sounded familiar…

"Natsu." I say grinning. "I'll…Uh..See you later?" I asked.

"Sure." She said and walked in the opposite direction as me. I watched her leave. I felt guilty…I didn't know why she was crying but from the looks of her face… Lucy was in pain.

**She needs me now, but I can't seem to find a time…**

Continuing my search, I saw a long line of people outside a factory. Raising one of my eyebrows, I tapped a guy that was taller than me, about 8 inches. He turned around,

"Can I help you boy?" His voice was ruff and deep.

"What's with all the people?" I asked pointing to the doors. He turned away from me for a second.

"Were all in line hoping to get a job," He sounded kind of worried. "This old factory makes cars and what not. So you better be good a mechanical." He finished and looked back at me. I didn't like cars very much. I don't see the point in driving one, or making them. I nodded and decided to stand in line.

**I got a new job now on the unemployment line,**

It must have been an hour or so. People have gave up and left their place in line. I too was also getting annoyed at this shit. What's the point?! I hated cars, yes but I need some money and get a house…What the hell…I'm out!

**And we don't know how..**

How we got into this mess, is it God's test?

Someone help us cause we're doing our best,

Trying to make things work but man these times are hard…

Walking away from the shitty factory, I spotted the same girl on my way here. Lucy. _I guess I could talk to her…_I thought. I jogged over to the park and yelled her name. Lucy spun around and acted like she was about to punch me in the gut.

"Whoa there!" I called and jumped away. "It's just me, Natsu." I tell her. She looked freighted. "Did I scare you?" I asked smirking.

"N-No! I just thought you were someone else." She said raising her voice a little then bringing it back down.

"Oh..Like who?" I asked lifting an eyebrow. I saw her flinch and buried her head in her coat. _Damn, she must be cold._

"I-I thought you were my dad…" She trailed off.

"Oh really? Do I look like him?"

"N-No…It's just…" Lucy stopped and I saw her shoulder's shaking.

"L-Lucy?" I asked "Hey? Uh..Lucy…was it something I said?" My hands were out in front of me as I try and calm my friend down. At least I hope she's my friend… I heard her cry and I cradled her into my arms and hugged her. Lucy was freezing and I tried to warm her up a little. Her honey golden hair was soaked from the rain and her clothes hung around her body damply. "Hey Lucy…Come with me." I say and grabbed her hand.

"W-What? Where?" She choked. I looked back at her,

"To the bar. I know some guys that work there. You look pretty cold so I thought you might want some new clothes." I say and smiled. She nodded and I tugged at her to follow.

When we arrived I called out to the bar tender,

"Yo! I need some dry clothes for Lucy!" Everyone turned towards us and I felt Lucy's grasp onto my hand a little tighter. Looking behind me a little, Lucy seemed pretty nerves. I turned my body and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry, they won't touch you." I smiled and pulled her closer to me as we made our way thru the crowd. We went in the back of the shop and my good old friend came by and handed Lucy some dry clothes. I lead her inside a room so she could change.

**Lucy-  
**I walked inside a room filled with bottles of wine. It smelled weird in here but I ignored it. I looked back towards the door and stared at it. _Natsu huh? He seems nice._ I thought.

I unbuttoned my wet pants and they fell to the floor. _A towel would be nice._ I growled to myself. I took off my pink shirt and let it fall onto the rusty floor. My coat was hanging from one of the bottle caps to my right. Taking the dry brown shirt the man gave me, I pulled it over my hair. Then I grabbed the dark jeans and tugged them on. Grabbing my soaked clothes I held them about 3 inches away from me so I don't get my dry clothes wet. I walked over to the wooden door I hesitated before turning the golden knob. Looking around I saw Natsu in different clothes. Instead of a gray t-shirt he had a black one on. His jeans were still wet though. And his pink hair was still a little damp.****

"Feel better?" He asked. I nodded,

"Yeah..Thanks." I say and closed the door behind me.

"Want a drink?" He asked. I stared at him._ I never had any jack before…What the hell…It's not like my dad's here or anything._**  
**  
"Sure" I say and Natsu lead me over to the bar.

"2 bottles please!" I hear Natsu yell to a person.

"Sure!" They called back. I stood there and watched Natsu smile has he took a seat. One arm resting on the bar and the other holding onto his knee. He looked over to me and frowned.

"What? I won't bite." He smirked. I felt my face flush in embarrassment as I took a seat next to him. The bar tender gave us some wine and I took a sip. It tasted all right. I would rather have lemonade or something.

"Um..How much does this cost?" I asked.

"Ummmmm….About….A dollar…Why?" Natsu asks and drinks some more.

"Do need some money?" I looked back at my bottle but looked back up at him.

"Oh no! I have some don't worry about it." He smiles at me and winks.

**But we're gonna stop by drinking our cheap bottles of wine…**

"Hey…So…when I saw you, you were crying…Wanna talk about it?" I jumped at the sudden question. _Why did Natsu want to know my problems?_

"Uh.." I struggled to find the words.

"Don't trust me?" Natsu asked.

"No! It's not like that..Um..I just don't know where to start…" I trailed off. I looked down at my hands.

"I have all night…" Natsu finally said. I nodded and took a deep breath.

**Shit talking up all night,**

"I lived with rich parents," I started, "We were pretty happy my father, mother and I. My mother died when I was about 7, I was at a sleepover with one of my best friends named Levy when it happened. When my mother was getting something to drink in the middle of the night someone broke into our house and killed her with a gun." I hated remembering this shit. I looked at Natsu…He was looking down at his glass and his thumb was rubbing the bottom of it. I continued on,

"When I heard about this I didn't want to believe it so I started throwing a tantrum. My father got annoyed at me and threaten me if I didn't shut up he would throw me out of the window. We were in the hospital and we were about 3 stories high. Of course that didn't calm me down… So when I started crying louder my father picked me up and hung me over the edge of the window. He wasn't kidding. Luckily we made a deal at that moment that if I stopped crying he would spare my life. So I did what I was told and didn't cry, whine, talk…or even walk unless he told me to follow him….When we went back home I ran into my room and cried…My father would beat me some times. Or threaten me." I stopped for a second. I'm glad he wasn't interrupting me.

"4 years ago," I continued. "I ran away from home. I took a bunch of money and bought a house, where I live today. Today…I saw my father at the market. He never goes shopping alone so I knew he was looking for me. I ran away quickly but he found me and tried to stab me. I kicked him in the gut and ran as fast as I could away. I didn't go home right away because I was worried he would follow. So after about an hour of running I stopped in an ally to catch my breath. Finally I went home and…I was so scared and angry, that I destroyed the inside of my house." I finished.

"And yeah…" I dropped my hands into my lap and turned my head to Natsu.

**Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah,**

"Damn…Lucy….That's some crazy shit right there." Natsu finally spoke.

"Yeah..I honestly thought today would have been my last day of living.." I say and drop my glaze towards the ground.

"I'm glad what you did what you did…I wouldn't have met you if you hadn't." He said speaking so serious. I blushed and looked back up at him. He also looked up at me. We held that glaze for what seemed the longest time. Suddenly Natsu started smiling. _Why is he smiling?_ I ask myself. But his grin made my heart flutter and beat fast. _Shit! Why am I blushing?! _

Natsu started laughing. His laugh was cute. Then without any hesitation I started laughing. Laughing so hard, tears started forming.

**We're smiling but we're close to tears,**

Ever after all these years,

We just now get the feeling, that we're meeting…

**For the first time.****  
****  
****Natsu-  
**I don't know exactly what was funny…It's just like, she trusts me now. And she told me her shitty life story. Don't get me wrong…I would love to pay Lucy's father a visit and kick his ass…But just thinking of it got my laughing.

Lucy started laughing along with me. Her laugh was smooth and heartwarming. Her scent smelled beautiful. Strawberries and vanilla… We laughed for the longest time now..It felt good. I haven't laughed this hard in 16 years. Before, my mom went crazy.

**Oooh,**

**Lucy-** **  
**Laughing felt so good. It's almost been..What? 17 years? Natsu was a really good listener and a really good friend. After I ran away I stayed away from my old friends so I don't get them hurt. But Natsu seems…like..he could help me…Keep me safe and hold me when I'm scared.

**Oooh,**

"Haha-H-Hey Natsu?" I said in-between laughs.  
"W-What?" He chuckled.

"Thanks!" I say and lean over to him and hugged my new friend. He didn't hastate; instead he wrapped me up in his arms and held me close.

"No problem…" He whispered in my ear.

**Oooh**

**Natsu-  
**Lucy smelled so good. I never smelled her scent before. It was probably the rains fault. I hugged her close to my chest. Honestly I was scared for her. Lucy is being chased by a crazy idiot person that I seriously need to find and kick ass. I wanted to protect her…Help her…Hold her…_What the hell? Am I blushing? She's just my friend! I just met her today! Do I like her? Oh shit.._Ignoring my thoughts I felt Lucy braking free of my embrace.

"Hey..Do you want to go to a dole?" She asked me. I raised an eyebrow.

"A dole?" I asked suddenly feeling stupid for not knowing what a dole was.

"Yeah a dole…You know when people give some money or food or clothing to the people that can afford it." She smiled brightly. Lucy's smile is adorable. I chuckled.

"Sure!" I said to her and we continued to laugh.

**Ooooh**

We left the bar 10 minutes later and went to a dole that was holding up about a mile away. Lucy brought some money with her and a little silver necklace to give away. I on the other hand..Have nothing… When we reached the building and opened it there were many people inside, mostly little kids.

"Natsu you can play with the kids, I'll give the money and necklace to the owner of the building." She says smiling. I smile back and say-

"Sure thing." And she walked away. I watched her while she gets in line.

**She's in a line at the dole with her head held high…**

Running to the little kids we started playing tag and hide in seek. They were so full of life it's hard to imagine they don't have a home. About an hour or so Lucy told me that she finished checking the items in. We said goodbye to the kids and left.

**While I just lost my job but I didn't lose my pride,**

**Lucy-  
**"Thanks for coming with me to the dole. The kids sure had fun with you around." I giggled as we hid under a bus stop.

"Yeah? I guess..I had fun too!" Natsu says smiling. I giggled again and we stood in silence.

"Where do you live Natsu?" I asked suddenly.

"Nowhere." He said after a long pause.

"Nowhere? Do you not have a home?" I asked worriedly.

"Not exactly…Okay yeah I don't." He said slightly smiling. I gasp. _What should I do? He needs a home..I just met him today and It wouldn't be exactly smart of me to just invite him to my house. _I thought. I looked down at the ground wondering.

"Natsu…Come to my house in 3 hours!" I said quickly.

"E-Eh?" He looked shocked.

"Its trashed right now but when I get home and clean up a bit come over and I'll make you some dinner and you could sleep over!" I yell happily. _I just ignored my problem…Crap..Oh well I can't back out now.. _ I thought.

"A-Are you sure?! You don't have to let me come over just because I don't have a house." He said shaking his head. I didn't care.

"It's fine." I said smiling brightly. "In 3 hours okay?" I asked as the bus pulled in.

"Okay…where do you live?" He asked.

"I live on Strawberry Street in a little 2 story pink house." I said and got onto the bus.

"Okay I'll be there!" He yells happily and waves goodbye. I wave goodbye as well and sit down on a seat. I watched him leave as the bus goes in a different direction.

**And we both now how,**

This bus stops about 2 miles away from my home so I had to run. The rain bugged me. _By the time I get home I will be soaked…again_…

I stopped running to catch my breath…But that when I hear the laughing. I looked around and saw 3 guys walking my way. _Shit._

"Hey girly where ya going?" One calls out. I wanted to ignore them but I've read books about these kinds of guys.

"Home.." I say my voice cracking a little.

"Aww how boring! Why don't you hang out here with us?" The chunkier one asks.

"Sorry boys but I'm expecting someone. Got to go." I say and start jogging away. Suddenly I'm forced back. The 3rd guy grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. "L-Let go!" I yell at him and slapped the dude in the face.

"Now now angel don't need to go all violent on us!" He said and slapped me back. Wincing the pain I kick him where guys don't need to be kicked, and sprinted away.

**How we're going to make it work when it hurts,**

When you pick yourself up you get kicked to the dirt…

Tryin' to make it work, but man these times are hard…

I finally finished cleaning some shit inside my house. After showering and dressing I started making some food. Stew sounded good and warm for a cold day. I heard a knock at the door. I stirred the stew one last time and ran out of the kitchen and into my bedroom. I opened the door and my pink haired friend was standing there.

"Hey Natsu!" I yelled happily.

"Hey…" He said frowning.

"What's wrong?" I asked, Opening the door wider so he could come in.

"Have you seen those idiot drunk guys?" He asked stepping in.

"Yeah did they cause you trouble?" I asked worriedly. He turned around and faced me,

"No they asked if I saw a blond chick with shitty clothes on." Natsu says shaking his head, "Did they cause YOU any trouble?" He suddenly asked as I closed the door.

"Uh..Maybe a little bit but it's all good." I said and smiled at him.

"Did they hurt you?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"N-No." I said..I could tell him…I was freaking weak when It comes to fighting.

"Liar." He pointed at me.

"Ok fine! They slapped me!" I tell him looking down at my feet. I heard him sigh.

"Luce…Look at me." I widen my eyes. _Did he just give me a nickname? _I looked up and faced his dark eyes. We bumped foreheads and we smiled.

"Don't hide anything from me okay? I trust you and I think you trust me. I also have a shitty past." Natsu says and hugs me. I was shocked at his words.

"I trust you Natsu." I say and hugged him back. We broke our embrace and he smiled larger.

"Whatca cooking? It smells yummy!" He says and licks his lips.

"Stew, it might be awhile though so if you want you can shower." I smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"Ok…I'll take a shower." He calls from the other room. I giggled. _Were almost seem like a married couple. Wait! Did I just think that? I just met him Lucy! What the hell is your problem! It's not like he feel in love with me in one day! _I sighed.

"Oh yeah Luce!" Natsu called from my bed room. There goes my heart again. Beating fast. "I brought some wine." He says giving me a wink. I rolled my eyes.

**But we're gonna start by drinking our cheap bottles of wine..**

"I'm just kidding…I knew you didn't like that stuff." Natsu says and dashes for the bathroom. I giggled and heard him start the shower. About 17 minutes later Natsu appeared in the kitchen with the same clothes he had on today.

"Sorry I don't have any men's clothes." I say frowning.

"No problem." He says and sits down at the table.

"The stew is almost really." I say turning back on the food.

"It smells really good." He grins but soon yawning.

"You look tired." I say handing him a bowl.

"Not as tired as you look." He says to me. I blush. Its true I'm really tired.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah?" He asks as he sips broth from stew.

"W-What's your…story?" I asked nervously. I took a bite of my food and looked up at him. He frowned and sighed.

"It's…a long story." He says taking another bite. I smiled slightly.

"I have all night." I say mimicking him from earlier today at the bar. He chuckled a bit.

"Good point." He says.

**Shit talking up all night,**

**Natsu-  
**"Well when I was 6 my father and mother started fighting over pointless shit. My mom gets angry and kicks him out of the house for a long period of time. I always hid away in my bedroom so they don't get mad at me for interrupting there 'conversation'." I said with quotes.

"One time my dad slaps my mother and he slaps him back. I was scared so I skipped dinner. Later that night I woke up at 2:32am because I heard a sound coming from the kitchen. I thought it was my dad looking for some food but then I also heard yelling. I got up and took my lion with me. I reached downstairs and watched them fight in the center of the room. My mom suddenly took out a pocket knife and stabs my dad in the heart. Many times…Blood was all over the ground and walls. I wanted t scream that night but didn't. I wanted to call the police but I didn't. Instead I watched my mother kill my dad with her own hands. When she stopped…she looked over to where I was standing. She also yelled at me. I ran up in my room because I thought she would stab me as well. Ever since that night my mom took drugs, she drank and did some crappy stuff." I stopped to take a bite of my dinner thanks to Lucy. I'm really glad she hasn't asked me any questions.

"So this morning I was planning on playing some cards, so I took about $300 dollars that was stored in a hidden area. I was just about to walk out when I heard my mom yell out my dad's name. I guess she was still pissed off by him even though it's been 16 years. She comes running towards me and pulled out a gun. Of course I panicked and made a run for it. I was out of the house before I heard the gun shot….And here I am now." I finished and started eating more stew.

**Doing things we haven't done for a while, a while yeah,**

**Lucy-  
**I wanted to cry. But I would show my weakness. Natsu had a bad of a past as me. Instead I take his hand and smiled.

"I'm glad you made a run for it when you did." I say. He looked at me for the longest time then smiled again.

"You know, I wanna beat your dad's ass for hurting you?" He says happily. I laughed.

"And I want to call the cops on your mom." I say back…But it wasn't really a bad idea. "Can we?" I asked him.

"Call the cops? On my mom…Sure…but I'm not her son." He says laughing. I giggled and took back my hand.

**We're smiling but we're close to tears,**

Even after all these years,

We just now got the feeling that we're meeting…

**For the first time.**

**Lucy-  
**After I cleaned dinner up; Natsu kept telling me how good of a cook I am.

"Lucy! You have to make more food for me!" He wined, I giggled

"Natsu, aren't you like…17 years old?" I asked

"Yeah so?"

"You're not a baby." I said as I pat his soft pink hair.

"I know that!" He cries, I laughed and went into my bedroom. Natsu followed.

**Oooooh**

Oooh

Oooh

"Hey you want hot chocolate?" I asked my friend.

"Sure."  
**  
Ooooh,**

I went back into the kitchen and got 2 mugs out of the cupboard. Filling it up with cocoa mix, I added warm milk. Mixing the two ingredients I carefully placed a spoon in each mug. Walking back out I handed Natsu one Hot chocolate.

"Thanks!" He cheers and starts drinking it.

"Natsu..It might be a little hot…" I say but he ignores me and drinks a little at a time.

**Drinking our cheap bottles of wine,**

Shit talking up all night,

Saying things we haven't for a while…

We're smiling but we're close to tears…

Even after all these years...

An we just now got the feeling, that we're meeting…

**For the first time.**


End file.
